


in the "name" of love

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, French Characters, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Lafayette is a cinnamon roll, The Gay Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: "After all," says Alexander, "you have been calling us by our Christian names for three weeks now. It's only right that we should be returned the privilege."Gilbert smiles. "Ah, but I do not have a Christian name.""You have several," John remarks."Non, cheri. I have none."Just a ficlet of Alexander and John teasing Gilbert about his religion.





	in the "name" of love

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I was reading mentioned John calling Alexander "by his christian name". I somehow remembered that Gilbert was (or at least was supposed to be) Catholic. This was the result of that realization. Read and review!

He has not seen the sun in days; no one has cared to bring the news to him. The sunlight has filtered through his windows, the evidence of his time spent in it slowly fading from his skin. Gilbert has been miserable.

But that, thank God, is passed now.

Alexander and John have both returned - Alexander from his mission to the Schuylkill, John from whatever duties he had been assigned - and he sits between them listening to Alexander recount the intracicies of his skirmish. Gilbert, (though in this country that name is only used by these two) has his head on John's shoulder, barely listening to what Alexander is saying, and rather letting the syllables wash over him spoken by that beloved voice. He's missed hearing his Alexander's voice. He's missed resting against his John. He's missed them.  

"Are you asleep, Lafayette?" asks John, startling the Marquis from his resting spot.

"Not Lafayette," Gilbert admonishes. "Remember, now you call me-"

"Right, right," John corrects. "Gilbert. My apologies." 

"You are forgiven." Gilbert lays his head down again, closing his eyes.

"About that," says Alexander. "May I ask why we have been given the privelge of this address, while the rest of this army content themselves with merely your title?"

After the battle of Brandywine, when he was wounded (the same wound which keeps him in bed now), Alexander and John came to comfort Gilbert when it felt that the world was ending. It felt like no one cared... but they did, and they stayed with him while doctors carved the bullet out of his leg, and afterward when the tears came.

After all that, and after the friendship the three of them have formed, it seemed... wrong to hear his title coming from their lips instead of his name.

Gilbert cracks an eye open. "I thought you'd be pleased at how lucky you are, _mon coeur._ Now you can think yourself special."

"Well why not before? After all," Alexander says, "you have been calling us by our Christian names for three weeks now. It's only right that we should be returned the privledge."

Gilbert smiles. "Ah, but I do not have a Christian name."

"You have several," John remarks.

" _Non, cheri_. I have none. I'm Catholic."

Alexander fakes a gasp. "Gilbert, you mean to tell us you are a heathen?"

"Noo." Gilbert giggles. "I am an aristocrat, and in France, aristocrats are Catholic."

"Oh, Gilbert. Your poor corrupted soul." John pokes him in the shoulder. "Unfortunately, my father states that Catholics have escaped the true mercy of God..."

"Your father who is _so_ correct about _everything..._ " Alexander chimes in.

"So you, my friend, are going to hell." John tsks.

Gilbert props his chin on John's shoulder, a mischevious smile crossing his face. "If I am, you are both coming with me."

Alexander's mouth drops open in shock, and John's eyes go wide. They glance at each other and then back at him; Gilbert, struggling to control his laughter, surrenders before they can inflict on him whatever punishment they would see fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> French aristocrats were supposed to be French Catholic, and nearly all were or professed to be. Lafayette was not religious until near the very end of his life, though his wife Adrienne was devout. Alexander and John were more likely Protestant, though it is questionable whether Hamilton was religious at all at this point. In his last letter to Eliza he referred to God as "your god", and only said he wished to follow that path when he was on his deathbed. 
> 
> If you have any more questions about these three, their faiths or lack thereof, religion in general, or you just liked the fic, drop me a comment! Please? I love comments....


End file.
